Bang Mama Bones
by typicalsquint09
Summary: Brennan Booth Pregnancy CHAOS... what happened right after Brennan said "You're the father."? what we're going to miss and a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant," Bones said, looking cautiously at Booth, "You're the father." The look on Booth's face made all the fear and questions she had disintegrate. Bones smiled relieved.

"Yeah?" Booth whispered shocked. "You're pregnant?" Bones nodded, eyebrows raised. Booth laughed. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and twirled her around. Bones laughed. When Booth set her down he looked into her eyes.

"Do you still think a baby is a great thing?" Booth smiled, tilting his head.

"Bones," Booth made sure she was looking right at him, "this is a terrific thing." He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're having a baby." With that he kissed her, squeezing her tighter to him.

TWO DAYS LATER

_Ring. Ring. _Bones ran into the living room, still putting on her earrings. She looked on the table, under the table, on the couch, under the couch, and finally between the cushions were she found it.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready?" Booth's voice said through the phone.

"Almost." "Okay, I'll come up and get you."

"Booth, really, I can walk down a set of stairs by myself."

"Don't walk down the stairs Bones."

"I will walk down the stairs if I want."

"No. I'm coming up," Booth said quickly, hanging up the phone.

"Ugh," Bones grunted, hanging up the phone and muttering to herself. She sat on the couch for a minute. Then she impatiently opened the door and looked out. Booth wasn't there yet. So she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. Bones was leaning against the door to her apartment when the elevator door opened and Booth walked out.

"What took you so long?" Bones asked pushing off the door.

"Sorry I haven't quite figured out how to teleport," Booth replied.

"That… isn't possible."

"Not yet," Booth argued.

"Not ever," Bones insisted.

"That's debatable." "Booth, while, I'd love to debate the obvious, we're going to be late."

"Right. Let's go." They started to leave. "Wait I forgot something."

"Booth. What could you have possibly forgotten?" Bones asked angrily.

"This," and he kissed her. Their arms wrapped around each other. Minutes passed. When they finally broke apart Bones smiled up at Booth, shaking her head.

"Satisfied?" she said still smiling.

"Not even close," Booth said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Bones laughed.

"We have to go." Booth sighed.

"You're right. Let's go," Booth said, grabbing Bones's hand. They got on the elevator and walked to Booth's car. Booth opened the door for Bones. After Booth climbed in and started the car, he looked over at Bones. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Booth asked. Bones started.

"Nothing."

"Bones." She still didn't say anything. "Are you worried about telling everyone?"

"Yes."

"Because you're worried about what they'll think?"

"No, I don't feel ashamed and I don't think they'll judge us."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know when would be the best time to tell them."

"Good point," Booth agreed, "We should tell them all at the same time."

"I like that."

"Let's take them to the Founding Fathers tonight," Booth suggested. Bones nodded in agreement. They pulled into the Jeffersonian Parking Garage. Booth parked the car and got out. He opened the door for Bones and helped her down.

"Thank you," Bones said. She pecked Booth on the lips.

"You're welcome." They walked in the door and headed towards the lab.

Booth walked Bones all the way to the lab. He held her lab coat as she put it on. Then they walked to see the others. Bones swiped her card and they walked up the stairs to the platform. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and Clarke all stopped talking. Everyone greeted each other warmly.

"Booth and I would like for everyone to meet at the Founding Fathers tonight," Bones said. Booth's phone rang.

"Booth," he answered. He listened and nodded. Then he hung up the phone. He looked at Bones. "That was work. I have to go." He stepped closer the Bones to kiss her, but then remembered the others. Booth and Bones both glanced at all of them. Booth cleared his throat. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Bones replied, smiling.

"Call me if you need anything." Bones nodded.

"Are we still on for lunch?" she asked.

"Of course. Pick you up at twelve?" Booth said.

"Good. Call if you get a case." Booth looked around, nodding.

"Okay. Bye." He turned to the others. "Bye."

"Bye," they all said in unison.

"Bye," he said again to Bones.

"Bye," Bones replied. Booth left. Bones looked at everyone else. They were all looking at her strangely.

"Why did Booth pick you up?" Sweets asked.

"I was sick this morning and I needed him to drive me. Well he insisted," Bones answered. Sweets seemed satisfied, but Angela looked suspiciously at Bones.

"Wait, you were sick… this morning," Angela questioned. Bones gave her a confused look.

"Yes."

"In the morning you were sick?" Angela said. Bones realized where Angela was going with this.

"Yes," Bones said through gritted teeth. Surprise came across Angela's face and she smiled. A small smile crept across Bones's lips. Angela teared up slightly and when Bones saw her eyes glistening she felt hers do the same. "I'm going to go to my office." Bones walked down the platform stairs and into her office. Everyone was looking at Angela.

"Angie, why were you looking at Dr. B like that?" Hodgins asked.

"I missed her that's all."

"But why were you about to cry?" Hodgins said.

"I just had a baby. Your baby. You really want to question me right now?" Angela said.

"No," Hodgins replied, backing down instantly. Angela was still looking at Bones's office with her eyes glistening and a smile on her face.

By lunch Booth still hadn't called with a case and when he walked into Bones's office her head was down on her desk. Booth chuckled quietly. He touched her cheek softly.

"Bones," he whispered. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked up and saw Booth. An instant smile came across her face. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes," Bones said in between yawns, "I was just tired."

"Are you hungry or do you just want to sleep?" Booth asked, rubbing her back. Bones rubbed her eyes, thinking.

"Both," Bones answered. Booth laughed.

"Okay. Which first?"

"Um. I would like to eat first," Bones decided. Booth nodded. Bones stood up, but then froze. She looked at Booth and smiled suspiciously at him. Booth's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"How much do you enjoy my company?" Bones asked. Booth gave her a strange look.

"I think it's fairly obvious I enjoy your company a lot," Booth replied.

"Most people do." Booth laughed.

"Why?"

"Well I invited Max to lunch and I may have forgotten to tell you," Bones explained.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, so that was a lie. I don't forget things, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. You know how I'm not very good at judging people like you are," Bones babbled.

"Bones," Booth stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's fine. We should tell him first." Bones raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Really?" "Yeah." Booth grabbed Bones's purse and lightly pushed her towards the door. "Now come on. I'm starving." Bones smiled at him.

"Me too."

They sat down in a booth at the diner. Bones was looking over the menu. Booth was watching Bones, a small smile on his face. Neither one realized that Max was there until he coughed. They both started. Bones jumped up and hugged Max. Max shook Booth's hand and then sat down next to Bones. He looked back and forth between the two of them.

"So what's this all about?" Max asked. Booth looked at Bones and Max mimicked him. "Tempe?"

"I'm pregnant." Max smiled knowingly. Booth looked incredulously at Max.

"You knew?" he asked. Bones looked between the two of them.

"What?" she exclaimed. Max laughed.

"You were acting just like your mother did when she was pregnant with Russ. She would say ' if we had kids' and obviously you two were…" Max explained. Booth coughed uncomfortably.

"Having sexual intercourse," Bones finished. Booth's cough changed into choking.

"Bones," Booth croaked. Bones looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"We all knew what he meant." Max chuckled.

"Oh," Bones said, understanding now. "Well we did." "We've got that."

"It was excellent," Bones continued, smiling. Booth literally jumped out of his seat.

"Okay, I think we better be going Max." Booth backed up until he ran into a stool. Bones and Max stood up. Bones was giving Booth a curious look. Max had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at both of them. They reminded him of Ruth and himself. As Booth and Bones started towards the door. Max stopped them. He hugged Bones.

"I'm happy for you Tempe," he whispered in her ear. Bones smiled.

"Thanks dad." Max reached for Booth's hand. Booth glanced at it wearily. Then decided to shake it. Max pulled him in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Max said. "You were already part of the family, but now it's official." Booth smiled at Max. Then he glanced at Bones. She was beaming at both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking out of the Royal Diner Booth's phone rang. He opened the door for Bones as he answered his phone. "Booth." Bones wrapped her arm around his as they started walking down the street. Booth was listening intently and nodding.

"Okay we'll be right there," he said. He hung up. Bones looked at him inquiringly. "We've got a case. There was a body found in the park."

When they arrived at the crime scene all the usual people were there. Cam pulled up right after they did. Bones was already in her hazmat suit. The body was hanging from a tree and had decomposed in certain parts. In other parts there were only bones from where all the animals had eaten the flesh away.

"What happened here?" Cam asked. Bones was examining the body.

"I'm not sure yet."

"That's not a good sign," Booth said. Cam walked over to the body and started looking it over with Bones. Booth stayed where he was too disgusted to come any closer.

"Victim is Caucasian. Female. About five foot three. Around one and ten pounds," Bones rattled off as Booth wrote down what she said. "Booth look at this."

"I'm good where I'm at," he replied. Bones turned and gave him a commanding look. He sighed. "Fine." Cam smiled slightly. Bones pointed to something inside the victim's mouth.

"Give me a boost," she said to Booth.

"What?"

"Give me a boost."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't be climbing in trees."

"Why not?" Cam asked. Bones gave Booth a 'you better not' look. Booth sighed.

"Fine." He bent down and Bones climbed on his back. "Just don't fall Bones."

"It's only about two meters off the ground Booth." Bones carefully pulled the object out of the victim's mouth and studied it. "Interesting."

"You know I don't like it when you say that," Booth said, still carrying Bones on his back. Bones tapped his shoulder and he bent down for her to get off. "What is it?" Cam and Booth both looked curiously at the object.

"It's a finger."


	3. Chapter 3

"A finger?" Booth asked. "As in a human finger."

"Yes, what else would I be talking about?" Bones asked. She handed it to Cam who had an evidence bag ready. "When we get back to the lab see if Hodgins can find any particles on it." Cam nodded.

"How are we going to get the body down?" Booth asked. Cam and Bones looked at the body then at each other.

"Give me a boost."

"Again?"

"Yes." Booth didn't argue anymore. Bones got on his shoulders this time and lifted the body up by its arms and lowered it down to Cam, who then laid it on the ground. Bones's phone started ringing.

"Ooh," she said getting her phone out. "Hello?"

"Really Bones?" Bones placed her hand over Booth's mouth. Booth continued to grumble under Bones's hand as she talked on the phone.

"Hold on Sweets," Bones said. She looked down at Booth. "Sweets wants to know if we need help on the case." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yef," Booth said. Bones's hand was still over his mouth. She removed it. "If we've got a finger we might be dealing with something big. We could use Sweet's expertise." Bones made a face at the word expertise.

"Psychology isn't an exact science. It's all guess work."

"I can hear you Dr. Brennan," came Sweets's voice from the phone.

"Oh. So you heard what Booth said?" Bones said. "Okay we'll meet you there. Bye." She looked down at Booth. "Sweets wants to meet us at the diner."

"Okay, can you get down now?" He bent down so she could climb off again.

"Cam we'll meet you back at the Jeffersonian," Bones said, turning to Cam. She nodded. Booth and Bones headed to the car and then drove to the diner. As they were walking up Booth stopped Bones.

"What?"

"We have to be careful what we say or Sweets might catch on and then he'll freak out and tell everyone," Booth said. Bones nodded.

"Well I'm not going to give it away. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"Uh huh."

"I am Booth." Booth was ushering Bones into the diner.

"Sure you are Bones," Booth said.

"Booth," Bones started to argue, but then saw Sweets at the counter and stopped. Sweets waved at them. They went and sat down on either side of him. Bones told Sweets what they had found and about the victim. Sweets listened carefully. Before he could comment on anything the waitress came and asked what they wanted. Booth ordered a burger and fries, while Sweets ordered a fruit parfait. Booth gave Sweets a strange look.

"What?" Sweets asked. Booth shook his head. Bones was still looking over the menu. Finally she decided and looked up at the waitress.

"I'll have a piece of apple pie," she said. The waitress nodded and went to put their order in. Bones looked over and saw Sweets and Booth staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Booth said quickly, glancing over at Sweets.

"You don't like pie," Sweets said. Bones looked at Booth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Really Sweets. She's never _said_ she doesn't like pie," Booth agreed. Sweets gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes she has. Many times. To your face."

"You know what Sweets? Just drop it," Booth said frustrated. Sweets eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking back and forth at them.

"Nothing," they both said innocently. Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Now you guys are just lying to my face, which hurts a bit," Sweets said. Booth and Bones acted like they had no idea what he was talking about. "Fine. I'll find out what it is whether you tell me or not."

"Go for it," said Booth. Bones nodded.

"Booth and I are very good at keeping secrets," Bones said. Sweets wrinkled his nose.

"You're not."

"We kept from everyone that we kissed when we first met," Bones said. " You didn't even know when we first met." Sweets looked hurt.

"That's not fair. I was misinformed," he argued. Booth shrugged.

"Call it what you want, but Bones and I are excellent secret keepers," Booth replied. Bones nodded. Sweets looked at both of them angrily.

"This is stupid," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Booth and Bones smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an addition because I completely forgot about this part and uploaded the next chapter hastily. This chapter really only makes since in this order which is why it is chapter 4 instead of 5. Sorry for the confusion. As always comments are appreciated.**

Angela walked into Brennan's office. Hearing the clacking of Angela's heels, Brennan looked up from her work on her desk. Angela smiled her huge smile at her, tears in her eyes. Brennan felt a smile creep up her face, the tears threatening to show themselves.

"Oh sweetie," Angela croaked, now crying. Brennan rushed to her and the two women stood there hugging and crying and laughing.

"Why am I crying?" Bones asked into Angela's now soaked shoulder. Angela tried to laugh through her sobs, but instead a strange sound escaped.

"You're pregnant."

"Why are _you_ crying?" she sobbed.

"I was pregnant."

"This is awful," she whined, crying harder.

"I know," Angela agreed. Both women continued crying, until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Why are you guys crying?" Hodgins asked, strolling in to Brennan's office. He looked slightly concerned and slightly amused. Angela whipped around, letting go of Brennan.

"We are trying to have a MOMENT! GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Or I will have you fired!" Brennan added, not quite sure why she was angry. Hodgins stood frozen, mouth hanging open.

"Whoa," was all he managed. Angela looked at Hodgins, calming down. Then she began to tear up again.

"Oh Hodgins I'm sorry," she said, rushing to him. Angela wrapped her arms around him.

"Me too." Brennan hugged him too. Hodgins stood there completely shocked, feeling his shirt being soaked by their tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS WAS PREVIOUSLY CHAPTER 4. THERE IS NOW A NEW CHAPTER 4. so check that. **

**I know I haven't written in a really long time and this is not super great and pretty short, but bare with me here. I'm still trying to figure out where to go with the case. I will not even pretend to know how to write a case, but please stick with me. I appreciate all of you that read this. Reviews are very welcome as well as constructive criticism (notice the word constructive).**

Bones sat at her desk going over the case file again. She had reread it so many times she had it memorized. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she was missing. Bones heard a knock at the door and without looking up knew it was Booth. She heard him walk to her desk. She pointed at her cheek still looking at the paper in her hand.

"So now we're fifty years old?" Booth teased, kissing her on the cheek anyway. Bones smiled. Booth took the paper out of her hand and laid it on top of the rest of the pile.

"Some of us closer than others," she replied, looking up at him. He gave her an exasperated look.

"Bones I'm not that much older than you." Bones laughed. "Why is that funny to you?"

"I have no idea," she said in between laughs. Her eyes watered and she started shaking, holding her stomach. Booth looked at her in amazement, a smile on his face.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked, his smile growing larger. Bones continued to laugh.

"I can't stop," she wheezed. Booth was laughing now too.

"What's so funny?" Cam asked curiously as she walked into Bones' office.

"Booth," Bones managed to gasp out as Booth said "Bones."

"Well cut it out," Cam said.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because it's freaking me out." Bones who had gained some control over her laughter lost it again, which caused Booth to laugh harder. Cam looked at them as though they had three heads. "I'm going to come back later. Once you've composed yourselves." Cam left shaking her head, but a small smile played on her lips. Though she would never admit it to anyone, especially Dr. Brennan, she had a soft spot for the two of them.

After ten more minutes of Bones laughing uncontrollably and Booth laughing at her, they both sat back, wiping their eyes. Booth was sitting on Bones' desk.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Bones said, placing her hand on Booth's knee. Booth put his hand on top of hers without even thinking about it.

"You don't need to apologize for laughing Bones," Booth replied. They both sat for a minute smiling at each other. "Come on. Let's go. You need to eat and get some rest." Booth pushed himself off her desk. Bones rolled her eyes, but she was hungry and very tired so she didn't protest. She got up from her chair. Booth placed his hands on her hips and looked at her.

"We should laugh more often," he said. She smiled.

"We laugh a lot Booth."

"But not like that," Booth replied. "In fact I can only recall one time where you had a laughing attack." Bones laughed.

"That is not a real condition."

"But it fits."

"It does."

"So we should have laughing attacks more often."

"You might suffer a myocardial infarction if we have too many," Bones teased. Booth narrowed his eyes.

"Really Bones? We're back to the age thing again?" Booth said, though he was smiling slightly. Bones laughed. She pecked him on the lips.

"Your laugh is contagious. You know that right?" She laughed again. He kissed her. "You're contagious."


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it's been awhile. i had to decide where to go with this. i want to get past the pregnancy before the show starts because then i will be basing it off of the show and i like my way better. so i'm trying to speed up things without missing important moments. and i've got bigger things planned for this. like a trivial pursuit challenge? or an engagement which would lead to a wedding? but i haven't decided on before or after the pregnancy. suggestions? opinions? thanks for reading this rambling message. comments always appreciated!**

It had been two weeks since the finger case and the good news was still not known to anyone but the two people that it actual concerned. They had intended to tell everyone after the case, but it had taken longer than they had expected and they just hadn't gotten around to setting a time. Either they were working late or someone had plans. Since the whole point of waiting was to tell them all at the same time Booth and Bones had waited, but enough was enough. They were tired of hiding it and soon they wouldn't be able to. So tonight was the night they had decided. Bones had made the announcement on the platform.

"Everyone will be at the Founding Fathers tonight at seven or they will be fired. No excuses. If you have plans change them," she told all of them. Ignoring the bewildered looks she went back to her office and called Booth.

"Did you tell them?" Booth asked immediately.

"Yes," Bones sniffed.

"Bones? What's the matter?" Booth asked concerned. Bones sighed angrily, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"I'm just tired of keeping this secret Booth," she admitted. She felt the hot tears forming and grew angrier, which only made the tears come faster.

"Aw Bones. C'mon. It's okay. We're gonna tell them tonight. No matter what," Booth said softly. Bones drew a shaky breath. Booth voice always managed to calm her down. "Bones?"

"You're right. I'm being silly," she said. "You're still taking me to lunch right?"

"You bet."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will."

"Bye." Bones hung up the phone feeling better than she had before.

Bones sat in the passenger seat and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Booth opened her door and held out his hand. Bones took it and he helped her out. Booth was about to let go of her hand, but Bones held on tighter. Booth smiled a small smile.

"Nervous Bones?"

"Of course not Booth," Bones said, closing the door behind her. "I've spoken in front of thousands of people."

"Uh huh. You're squeezing my hand pretty tight there Bones," Booth replied smiling, as he opened the door to the Founding Fathers. Bones said something back to him, but he couldn't hear her over the noise in the bar. He was sure it was some form of profanity and chose not to ask.

Everyone was there, partially because they were afraid of losing their jobs, but mostly because they were curious as to what these two had to say. In fact they were discussing what it might be right before Booth and Bones had arrived.

"Where are they?" Hodgins asked. "Dr. B tells us to be here or she's going to fire us and then she's late." Angela put a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"What do you think it is they want to tell us?" Sweets asked. "The mere fact that they felt the need to threaten us shows it's something big, something that's going to effect us all."

"I bet they've finally slept together," Clarke mused. "You know I've always been rooting for them."

"Inappropriate Dr. Edison," Cam said.

"I think Dr. B is going back to Maluku."

"Hodgins!" He shrugged.

"Or they're getting married."

"Or they eloped." "Or Agent Booth asked Dr. Brennan to marry him and she said no."

"And that's why she's going back to Maluku."

"She's pregnant!" Angela yelled. They all looked at her. Then busted out laughing.

"Good try Angie," Hodgins said.

"Yeah Angela, but we were offering up things that it could actually be," Sweets said. Angela started to say something else, then shut her mouth.

"Let's calm down here people," Cam said, as she spotted Booth and Bones walking in the door. Everyone watched the two of them as they came to a stop at the tables they were all sitting at.

Bones still hadn't let go of Booth's hand. She saw all her friends sitting at two tables. She had planned out everything she was going to say, but as they approached the tables she forgot it all. They were all staring at her, waiting. Bones couldn't form a sentence. She couldn't even think of a word. Confusion started to make it's way onto all of their faces.

Bones looked away from them to Booth. He was looking at her. He smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him and felt a new sense of courage. She looked back at their friends.

"I'm pregnant," she said, watching as the looks of confusion turned into looks of utter shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in two days? i know. but don't get too excited. i was just on a roll and the creative juices were flowing. For those of you who want more stories i am going to start a new one, but it will be a bit of a backtrack.. it'll start after the Doctor in the Photo and will not involve a pregnancy, but will have B&B getting together. so stay tuned for that. As always reviews make me happy :)**

Eyes wide. Mouths open. Eyebrows raised as high as they could go. Frozen. That was how every single one of them was looking at her. She looked back expecting someone to say something. When no one did, she glanced at Angela, who looked just as confused as Brennan felt, so she looked at Booth. He was looking at them with the same confused look as Angela. He glanced at Brennan and shrugged his shoulders. Brennan gave him a 'do something' look. He nodded.

"Guys?" he asked. They all jumped slightly.

"With a baby?" Sweets asked.

"What else would I be pregnant with?" Brennan replied.

"And you're the father Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"Yes Sweets." Sweets started to smile.

"I was right," he whispered, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. That seemed to awaken everyone else. Cam and Angela yelped. Hodgins leapt to his feet to try and get Sweets up.

"Booth!" Brennan said. Booth rushed to help Hodgins. They tried to wake him. Booth hit Sweets' face a few times.

"Sweets! Sweets!" Hodgins said, trying to help. "C'mon man!"

"Oh get out of the way," Brennan ordered, having had enough. She grabbed a drink off the table and threw it in Sweets face. Sweets' eyes fluttered. "There."

"Sweets?" Angela asked. Sweets opened his eyes groggily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted," Bones said calmly.

"Why am I wet?"

"I threw a drink on you."

"Why?"

"Because you fainted," Brennan answered exasperatedly. "Did I not just say that?" Booth and Hodgins helped Sweets up off the floor and back into his seat.

"You okay man?" Hodgins asked. Sweets nodded.

"I can't believe I…"

"Fainted," Brennan said again, a smile creeping onto her face. Booth glanced over at her and noticed.

"Bones why are you smiling?" he asked. This made her smile break out across her face and a giggle escape her lips. She covered her mouth. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Because…because," she said between giggles, "he… fainted." Booth started to laugh. Then Hodgins joined in, followed by Angela. Then Clarke and then Cam. Brennan grabbed her side, while Booth leaned on the table. Hodgins fell into his seat grabbing his stomach, while Angela put a hand on Brennan's shoulder, doubling over. Cam covered her mouth with one hand and held her stomach with the other. Clark was leaning against the wall clutching his sides. The only one that remained composed was Sweets.

"Guys this is not funny," he said, which made them all laugh harder. "Come on guys. Really. This is kind of immature. I could have been seriously hurt." The laughing turned into a roar and Sweets crossed his arms, pouting. Brennan was the first to compose herself, followed by the others. She patted Sweets' arm.

"I'm sorry Sweets," Brennan said.

"Yeah Sweets. We're sorry," Booth added. "We weren't aware of your condition."

"I don't have a condition!" Sweets yelled.

"Denial. That's not healthy man," Hodgins said.

"I'm not in denial."

"Would you like to share your feelings about what was said here?" Brennan asked.

"No."

"I would!" Angela said. "Congratulations!" She hugged both of them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else joined in. There was hugging, congratulating, pats on the back, kisses and just happiness. Sweets stopped pouting and told Brennan and Booth how happy he was for them.

"I'm going to finish my book as soon as I get home," he said.

"Sweets, don't make me shoot you." Hodgins clinked his glass. Everyone else grabbed one (Brennan grabbing her water of course) and held them up.

"To Dr. B, Booth, and baby."

"Finally!" everyone yelled in unison. Booth and Brennan looked at each other and laughed. After someone (Angela) started clinking their glass, everyone else joined in. Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan. There was a lot of cheering and whooping, but there wasn't anything as loud as the love of their dysfunctional family and there probably never would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**i suck i know. i haven't posted on this story in FOREVER! but i finally decided what i'm going to do with this. as you all know bones is coming back on Nov 3 which is soon and i don't feel the need to or have the energy to compete with their storyline. so i am going to do a chapter for each month leading up to the 6th considering that is where bones will start. they will be little moments and i will try to make them go with the symptoms she will be showing during that month. that's a weird explanation but i think you'll get. now i'm going to stop talking so you can read what you actually came here to read. reviews welcomed! ENJOY!**

_Month 1_

Booth opened the door of Brennan's apartment, carrying grocery bags. Brennan looked up from the book she was reading. Booth pecked her on the lips as he sat the bags down on the coffee table. He began to empty it with Brennan's help.

They dug out soy milk, avocados, a chocolate bar, two bags of carrots, three loaves of French bread, and a bag of raisins. Brennan held up the raisins and looked at Booth. He looked back at her.

"Booth, what are these?" Brennan asked. Booth looked at her, confused.

"Um. Raisins," Booth answered. Brennan threw them on the ground.

"I did not want _raisins_. I wanted CRAISINS!" Brennan exclaimed. Booth looked at her incredulously. He held his phone up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Documenting your pregnancy. This is going to be the first photo," Booth explained amusingly. "I'm thinking the caption should be 'Crazy for Craisins'. What do you think?" Brennan's eyes flashed.

"Booth! This is not funny!" Brennan exclaimed. Booth stood up smiling. "Now what are you doing?" Booth was in the middle of picking up the grocery bags, but a look from Brennan and he froze.

"I was, um, about to go out and get you those craisins," Booth replied. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't want them now," Brennan huffed. "Just get me chocolate."

"Well looky here Bones. I already got you some," Booth said, holding up the chocolate bar. "How's that for anticipating your needs huh?"

"One chocolate bar is not going to sustain me Booth. I need a lot of chocolate," Brennan said, grabbing her book. "And I don't care what kind. Just make sure you get a lot."

"And you aren't going to be mad at what kind of chocolate I bring back?" Booth asked. Brennan looked up at him, confused.

"Of course not. I'm not insane," Brennan answered, going back to reading her book. Booth raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then. I'll be right back," Booth said, heading towards the door. He grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him.

When he opened the door this time, Brennan was grading papers for her graduate students. Booth smiled slightly at the way her eyebrows furrowed together as she concentrated. He closed the door with his foot. Brennan looked up.

He walked towards her and set the two bags he had carried in down on the coffee table. She looked at him curiously. He then dumped the bags on to the table. Brennan gasped, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Booth," she said softly. The table was covered with every type of chocolate bar she could think of. She practically jumped on top of him. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled deep in his throat, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I was acting irrationally," Brennan whispered, when they broke apart, looking at the coffee table. Booth smiled.

"Bones," he said, tilting her chin towards him so she was looking at him. "You're pregnant. I'm fully prepared to take on the wrath of Temperance Brennan. I'm not some lowly squintern." Brennan laughed.

"If you say so," she replied. "I love you." She picked up a delicious looking Reese's Big Cup.

"I love you too," Booth said, kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**so um. bones. starts. TOMORROW. i'm so ready. my other bones obsessed friends and i are having a party even. with chinese food and pie. anyway, i know i'm a little behind but i am still going with my original plan to do the months leading up to the season premiere. i was also thinking of doing a "1st date" chapter. so we'll see, but i've got it all planned out. it just needs to be written. but here's month 2 all about PDA. reviews welcomed and appreciated as always! Enjoy!**

_Month 2_

PDA: Public Display of Affection; showing affection in a public place; Booth and Brennan's middle name

_CAM_

"Dr. Brennan, I'd. Oh. My. God. Come on people! What is with all of you?" Cam stormed out of Brennan's office, leaving a startled Booth and Brennan on the couch.

_ANGELA_

"Sweetie, I just finished facial reconstruction and I…" Angela froze, a huge smile growing on her face. She turned on her heel. "Carry on with your dirtiness. I expect details Bren!"

"Angela!" Brennan chastised. Booth turned beet red.

_HODGINS_

"Dr. B, you've got to see," Hodgins froze, horrified. "Really man? At least put a sock on the door or something."

_SWEETS_

"Sorry guys, there was," Sweets stopped mid sentence, "Come on guys! This is my office! Not cool!"

"Settle down Sweets. It was only a kiss," Booth said.

"Really Sweets, we have caught you in a worse position with Ms. Wick," Brennan replied. Booth nodded his agreement.

"Are you sure _you_ can handle our relationship?" Booth asked.

_CAM _again…

"Oh come on people!" Cam yelled, after opening the supply closet door and finding Booth and Brennan. "There are cameras!"

"Not in here."

"Do NOT make me get a cold bucket of water."

_CLARK_

Clark walked in to Brennan's office and froze, a small cry coming involuntarily from his mouth.

"Dr. Edison!"

Clark held up his hands, closing his eyes, and walked out the way he had came.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine," Booth said, kissing Brennan again.

_DAISY_

"Dr. Brennan you are never going to believe what I… OH!" Daisy said. "Dr. Brennan I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I, well I guess we're technically even now after you saw me with Lancealot, not that there is a competition because you would obviously win."

"Ms. Wick!" Daisy turned and hurried out.

_CAM _round three

"I'm coming in!" Cam yelled, followed by a knock, just to be safe. Booth was leaning against Brennan's desk, while she sat in her chair. They both looked at her, curiously. Booth snorted.

"Why did you yell then knock?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?"

_AT HOME_

"Bones do you think we should cool it on the PDA?" Booth asked.

"I don't know what that means."

"You know, public display of affection?"

"Oh. Are you referring to us being caught close to sexual intercourse several times by our colleagues and friends?"

"In a shorter way, yes."

"I suppose so. Cam did seem very serious about pouring cold water on us."

"Yeah. Let's try to take it down a notch."

_THE NEXT DAY_

"That's it! No more PDA anywhere in this establishment!" Cam yelled.

"I would like to use my 'Get Out of Jail Free Card' please," Brennan said. Cam glared. Booth, Angela, and Hodgins smirked.

"Fine, but Seeley doesn't have one of those," Cam replied. Brennan considered this for a moment.

"I would like to revoke my use of the card."

"That's what I thought," Cam said, turning on her heel and heading for the door. The others followed after her.

"We just won't get caught," Booth whispered to Brennan. She smiled, knowingly.

"I'd be happy to show you our hiding spots. No cameras. No Cam," Angela offered. Hodgins nodded.

"I heard that!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Month 3_

Booth and Brennan were walking and arguing all the way to Brennan's office, which was normal for them.

"I simply do not understand how my saying the word 'cruciverbalist' will effect our unborn child," Brennan said, placing a file on her desk.

"Bones, it was a joke. I'm glad that you know what a cruciverbalist is because I sure don't and I'm sure our child will learn a bagillion words."

"Bagillion will not be one of them, since it is not a word and I told you that cruciverbalist is someone who does crossword puzzles," Brennan said. Booth sighed. "And I also do not understand why you took a picture of me doing the crossword puzzle."

"Because I'm documenting your pregnancy."

"Why?"

"You're an anthropologist Bones, don't you love documentaries?"

"Yes, when they are actual documentaries," Brennan said, making a squinty face. Booth whipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Hold that pose."

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, smacking his hand.

"What?"

"Stop taking pictures of me!"

"But you're so beautiful."

"Do NOT try to charm me right now."

"What?" Booth asked, innocently. "I don't know what that means." Brennan rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in a very non-Brennan-like fashion.

"Very humorous," Brennan said sarcastically. Booth grinned at her.

"I thought so," Booth replied. Brennan was about to say something back, but then she covered her mouth, eyes going wide, face turning a slight shade of green. "Uh-oh. Bones? Honey?"

Brennan's eyes flashed at the term of endearment, but couldn't comment on it. Booth grabbed the small trash can by her desk and handed it to her. She grabbed it just in time. She looked up after a second, breathing deeply. Booth still had his phone is his hand.

"Don't you dare take a picture," Brennan threatened. Booth held his hands up in surrender, smiling slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**BONES IS ON TONIGHT! ah! i'm so excited! Anyway this is the last chapter except for a special epilogue that i will right sometime soon. which i think you guys will like. hopefully. this chapter is pretty fluffy. it's inspired by All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood. as always reviews welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy!**

_Month 4_

Booth and Brennan were walking down the toy aisle in the store, arm in arm, looking at all the toys. Booth kept pointing at the footballs and Nerf guns. He practically begged Brennan to let him buy a pack of toy cars. Brennan didn't know why, but she felt uneasy as they left the store and headed for Booth's vehicle.

"What's with the face Bones?" Booth asked her as they reached the passenger side door. Brennan dropped her arm and looked at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking, but that wasn't your thinking face Bones. That was your worrying face," Booth said, leaning in closer to Brennan. "Now spill."

"How can you possibly deduce what 'face' I have on?" Brennan asked, surprised. Booth smiled.

"Because I know you Bones," Booth replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. She kissed him now, harder and longer. Booth pulled back, smiling. "Stop trying to distract me and tell me why you've got your worry face on." Brennan sighed.

"Booth I'm cold. Can we get in the vehicle now please?" Brennan asked. Booth tilted his head, then rolled his eyes. He opened the door for her.

"This conversation is not over Bones," Booth said as he closed her door. He hurried over to the other side, opened his door, and jumped into his seat. He started the car and looked over at Bones. She still had that look on her face, but he decided to give her a little longer to think about whatever it was that was bothering her.

He started the car and turned up the heat. Booth backed out and headed home. He felt Brennan look over at him, studying him. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Then she opened it. Then closed it. Booth smiled slightly.

"Booth?"

"Hm?" He heard Brennan take a deep breath.

"I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"What do you want the sex of our child to be?" she asked. Booth looked over at her. She looked worried still.

"Is this what was bothering you at the store?" he asked. She nodded. "Aw Bones. You know I don't care what gender our baby is because it's our baby."

"But if you had to choose Booth," Brennan pushed. "I saw how excited you were over all the socially defined male gender toys. I just don't want you to be disappointed." His eyes shot back to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Bones you really want to know what gender I would want our child to be if I got to choose?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I would want a girl. Just. Like. You."

"Really?" she asked, smiling slightly, eyes wide.

"Of course, but I told you. It doesn't matter to me what we have because the baby is ours. I will love that baby whether it comes out with a big pink bow or a Tonka truck." Brennan laughed.

"You do know that baby's don't come out with any objects attached to them right?" Brennan asked. Booth kissed her hand, smiling.

"Yeah Bones. I know."

"Good. Because sometimes I can't tell if you are joking or not," Brennan replied. Booth chuckled.

"I have the same problem with you," Booth replied as they pulled up to the parking garage.

"Booth!" Bones said, laughing and smacking him on the arm. "I am quite humorous."

"Sure you are Bones," Booth said as he got out of the car. He came around to the passenger side to open the door for a disgruntled Brennan. She got out and gave him a disapproving look. He smiled his most charming smile at her. "Aw come on Bones. It was just a joke. Of course you're funny. You are the funniest person I know."

"Now you are just lying to me."

"Am not!" Booth argued. Brennan rolled her eyes and started to move around him. He grabbed her waist and started kissing her playfully. She started to laugh.

"Booth!"

"Say you believe me," Booth teased. She shook her head and dodged around him, laughing. He laughed too, grabbing her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She put one arm around his neck. "Say it."

"I believe you," she said, kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**So i'm real sorry that i haven't updated at all, i've been really busy with school. it's insane, but i'm on break now so i should be able to write more. Anyway this is something i decided to do since we aren't getting to see their first christmas as a couple :( i also am going to do a prequel to this story and i will update my No Curse in the Moonlight. so check that out. i'm done talking now. comments always welcome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>First Christmas Part 1: Snowflakes<p>

"Booth you cannot honestly expect me to believe that snowflakes taste better than water," Brennan said, rubbing her gloved hands together as Booth and her stood outside in the cold, while it snowed.

"Why not?" Booth asked, as he stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake.

"Because snowflakes are water, ergo they taste just like water," Brennan replied. Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aw come on Bones," Booth replied. "It's Christmas."

"We really need to work on your persuasion skills," Brennan replied, looking down the street.

"My persuasion skills are fantastic," he said, making direct eye contact with her and giving her his most charming smile. Brennan's head tilted to the side in disapproval, but a small smile played on her lips.

"Fine," she said and stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake. Once she had succeeded she looked at him. He smiled, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Well?"

"It's strange," Brennan said. Booth's smile grew. "They taste just like water." Booth groaned and rolled his eyes. Brennan laughed.

"Whatever, I'm done. Let's go get some food huh?" Booth said. Brennan grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"It is fun though, which could be why you think they taste better than water," she said smiling. He smiled back.

"Oh is that why?" he asked, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She laughed and he kissed her.


	13. Epilogue

**If anyone is still reading this you are a beautiful person! Since I haven't updated this in FOREVER I decided to end it since in the bones world we are waaaaayyy past this part in their lives. I did find an epilogue I had written for this story so I hope you enjoy it! As always reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked up the sidewalk to his house and as he approached the door her heard music. Smiling, he opened the door and instantly smelled something cooking. He walked through his living room with a big screen T.V. and plush couch and into the kitchen. He stopped at the archway and leaned against it.

His beautiful wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was dancing around the kitchen in her sweats and t-shirt, listening to Frank Sinatra. Her hair had been hastily thrown up and pieces had fallen out from her moving around. He felt his breath catch.

His daughter was sitting in her high chair at the table making noises and smiling, her big blue-green eyes bright with excitement. She was watching her mother with curiosity. He'd seen that look on Bones millions of times. She was beautiful, like her mother, and you could already tell her hair would be dark like his.

Brennan was dancing back and forth between their daughter and the stove, singing all the while. Booth moved forward towards Brennan and while her back was turned he wrapped his arms around her, swaying with her. She turned her head and smiled at him, slightly surprised to see him.

"May I have this dance?" Booth asked. Brennan laughed, turning to face him.

"Of course."

Booth grabbed her hand and twirled her. He grabbed her waist with the other hand and they began to dance, their daughter blowing bubbles and clapping her hands. Brennan laughed and so did Booth. The song ended and they stopped dancing, but Booth still held on to her waist.

"Hey," he said. She smiled.

"Hello." Her lips got closer to his and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He kissed her deeply. Their daughter got impatient with the lack of interest in her and began throwing her toys on the floor. Brennan broke the kiss and looked at her, smiling slightly.

"Always needs attention," Brennan mused. "I wonder who she gets that from?" She looked pointedly at Booth. He rolled his eyes. He let go of Brennan and moved in front of his daughter bending down so their eyes were level.

"You get that from your mommy don't you?" he asked her. She reached her hand out and grabbed Booth's thumb.

"That's ridiculous Booth," Brennan replied, going to the counter where she had been cutting vegetables. Booth moved behind her.

"I love it when you reenact our marriage proposal," Booth replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, but she smiled all the same. "That is NOT what I said to you."

"In a nutshell yes."

"I asked you to marry me!"

"But as I recall you said and I quote 'even though it is ridiculous that you force me to ask you for your hand in marriage when society dictates that the MAN ask the WOMAN I would like you to marry me' end quote."

"How did you remember exactly what I said?"

"Because I tell everyone that story."

"What?"

"Yeah it's a great icebreaker. Everyone loves it."

"Booth! I do not appreciate being used as a punch line for your icebreaking needs," Brennan said.

"But you're very good at satisfying my needs," Booth whispered in her ear. "In fact, I can think of one right now." He spun her around to face him and kissed her again.


	14. Epilogue Part 2

**Soooo. i know that i said i was done with this story, BUT i read some stuff on what the Bones wedding is going to be like and i about died because it was everything that i wanted to happen. Cyndi Lauper, jeffersonian gardens, b&b getting married. but most importantly their vows. now i know you guys won't judge me because i already had their vows written, but others do. so i wanted to put this story out there so that i can say that i had dibs on their vows before they say them. AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE CHERISHED! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>She wore white and he wore black. Her hair was pinned up and her make-up flawless. He had slicked his hair, like he used to when they first met. It was a small ceremony in the Jeffersonian gardens with just their close friends, who knew what they had been through. Angela walked down to meet Booth, Parker, and Clemens. Brennan took a deep breath and Max walked her down the aisle. Booth's breath caught when he saw her. Angela cried. So did Brennan. When Brennan reached Booth he reached out his hand and she gripped it. He whispered how beautiful she was in her ear and she squeezed his hand tighter. Clemens talked of the love they both shared and how they had been through so much, but the real beauty of the ceremony was the vows they had written for each other. Brennan went first.<p>

"There is a quote: 'If you live to be one hundred, I want to live to be one hundred minus a day so I never have to live without you.' I'm not sure where I heard or read that, but I remember not understanding why you would rather die than live without someone. That has all changed since I met you. You've changed me and while I do not enjoy change, I do enjoy growing with you. Look at us. We have a beautiful baby girl and we're getting married. Two things I always said I didn't want. However, I found that I wanted those things because they tie me closer to you and even though it's ridiculous to assume that having a baby and getting married will somehow metaphorically attach you to me, I find myself doing everything possible to do just that because I love you. And while we may not be perfect and we might fight a lot and we might have the entire world fighting against us, I will choose you every day for the rest of my life." Booth's smile broke out across his face and he wiped a tear from Brennan's cheek. Clemens turned to Booth, signaling that it was his turn. Booth nodded and took a deep breath. He looked at Brennan.

"Bones, when we met, I thought you were the most infuriating woman I had ever known and I still do. You don't mind letting everyone know how brilliant you are, especially me. You're stubborn, impossible, you constantly pick fights, you're never wrong and you drive me crazy. You've made me question everything. My faith. My job. My heart. And I didn't realize it at the time, but I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. And even though we believe in different things, and bicker and it took us nine years to get here, I continue to fall in love with you even more every day. I love how you always manage to surprise me. I love that you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I love the way you smile slightly when we bicker and how you always manage to calm me down by just saying my name. I love what a great mother you are and how adorable you are," at that Brennan gave him a look. He smiled and everyone laughed, "But most of all, I love that you make me a better person. That even though you don't have faith in God, you somehow manage to have faith in me, even when I've let you down. So, you're it for me Temperance Bones Christine Joy Keenan Brennan. You're the one I want to wake up with, go to bed with, and do everything in between with. I want to grow old with you and raise our kids with you. I want forever with you." He grinned at her. For once in her life, Temperance Brennan was speechless. The tears that had been forming while Booth was talking were now streaming down her face, in a very un-Brennan like fashion. Booth squeezed her hands. All she could manage were the words "I love you." Clemens, sensing he should wrap this up, asked for the rings.

"Do you Seeley Booth take Temperance Brennan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. Brennan smiled.

"I do," Booth said, slipping the ring on her finger.

"And do you –"

"I do," Brennan interrupted, almost jumping up and down in excitement and hurriedly putting the ring on Booth's finger. Clemens shook his head, smiling, as everyone else laughed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not needing any more instructions than that, Booth grabbed Brennan's face with both hands and kissed her. They heard everyone cheer. Once they broke apart, they both smiled at each other and then turned to face their friends and family. Booth raised their joined hands in triumph. They had finally made it.


End file.
